Computer and network systems such as data storage systems, server systems, cloud storage systems, personal computers, and workstations, typically include data storage devices for storing and retrieving data. These data storage devices can include hard disk drives (HDDs), solid state storage drives (SSDs), tape storage devices, optical storage drives, hybrid storage devices that include both rotating and solid state data storage elements, and other mass storage devices.
As computer systems and networks grow in numbers and capability, there is a need for ever increasing storage capacity. Data centers, cloud computing facilities, and other at-scale data processing systems have further increased the need for digital data storage systems capable of transferring and holding immense amounts of data. Data centers can house this large quantity of data storage devices in various rack-mounted and high-density storage configurations.
While densities and workloads for the data storage devices increase, individual data enclosures can experience failures to associated power supply equipment which can contribute to increased failure rates for redundant power supply equipment. Moreover, when a power supply in a particular data enclosure experiences failures, operation of the data enclosure might be halted. When redundant power supplies are employed, a first power supply failure can cascade to cause further power supply failures due to surge or spike loading on the remaining power supplies.